Cerita Kangkung
by sethreene
Summary: Kisah (absurd) tentang seikat Kangkung yang dikutuk oleh seekor Kadal menjadi seorang Boss Mafia! Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Male!OC, Shounen-ai.


' **Cerita Kangkung'**

 **Summary: Kisah (absurd) tentang seikat Kangkung yang dikutuk oleh seekor Kadal menjadi seorang Boss Mafia! Bagaimanakah kisahnya?**

 **Warning: Male!OC, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, RxOCx59, 10069, 69OC/OC69, absurd, ambigu everywere, dan sangat bergizi(?).**

 **Silahkan dimakan...eh, dibaca~ XD**

.

.

.

.

Langit diluar batas kaca menampilkan rona terik yang menembus masuk ruangan. Mesin pendingin masih bekerja sejak pintu besi di geser untuk menyambut kilau matahari pagi.

Disisi depan rak tempat dirinya berbaring terpasang harga obral yang selalu memikat ibu-ibu yang mengincar diskon akhir minggu. Sementara diatas nya berjejer sebuah komunitas sayur-mayur yang ikhlas diborong kedalam keranjang belanja.

Maka, tersebutlah seikat **Kangkung** yang tengah menghadap nanar langit-langit putih. Respirasinya mendesah. Hawa sejuk dari pendingin ruangan terasa membelai seluruh tubuh. Sepasang _stomata_ miliknya melirik kawan-kawan nya yang diambil untuk dibeli.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Kawan. Jaga kesehatan." Salam terakhir dari si Bayam sebelum ia dimasukkan kedalam keranjang dan dibawa ke meja kasir.

Si Kangkung selaku teman satu kampung hanya bisa balas haru. Mereka bahkan masih sejenis saudara jauh.

Kalau saja ia punya saputangan sudah ia lambaikan kayak bendera untuk melepas kepergian sang teman. Namun, berhubung tidak punya maka digerakkannya helaian rambut sebagai gantinya.

Seorang bocah kecil memperhatikan dengan takjub.

"MAMAAA! DAUN KANGKUNG NYA TADI GERAK SENDIRI!" teriakan heboh si bocah sambil berlari menuju seorang wanita di rak pendingin.

"Jangan berisik ah, dek." Kata si ibu jutek. Matanya masih tetap terpaku pada daging Kobe yang ingin ia beli atau tidak. Dilema ibu-ibu.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang manis, semanis coklat yang menjadi warna untuk rambut pendek dan matanya.

"Ara~ ada _keru*_." Tubuhnya diangkat dari pembaringan. "Tsu-kun dan yang lainnya harus banyak makan sayur." Kemudian ditaruh di dalam keranjang.

" _Akhir nya aku dibeli juga."_ Batin si Kangkung.

.

.

Sampai dirumah, sang wanita langsung bersiap untuk mengeksekusi si Kangkung.

" _Ara_? Bumbu teriyaki nya ditaruh dimana ya?"

Lalu perempuan itu meninggalkan Kangkung sejenak. Seketika Kangkung menghela nafas. Umurnya jadi sedikit lebih panjang sampai si bumbu teriyaki yang bersembunyi itu ditemukan.

"Kau terlihat murung."

Ia melihat penampakan seekor kadal hijau di tepi jendela dapur yang terbuka.

Si Kangkung cuma diem.

"Oi! Kau bisu?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa bicara, tolol."

Hening.

Dua makhluk beda alam (hewan dan sayuran) tersebut saling diam. Sebelum akhirnya si Kadal yang kembali memulai sesi dialog gaib(?).

"Berani juga kau mengataiku tolol." Kata si Kadal.

"Lah, emang itu kenyataannya." Si Kangkung acuh tak acuh.

"Kamu harus diberi pelajaran."

Lalu si Kadal melompat turun, mendekati si Kangkung.

"Uwah! Sebentar...kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan mengutukmu. Tatap mataku."

Hening.

Kangkung bengong.

Ini kadal udah tolol gila lagi!

Tapi ia jadi tidak sengaja menatap langsung dua mata bulat si Kadal.

Tak disangka...

"SIM SALABIM~ BUH!"

...dirinya disembur.

.

.

.

"Hngh...h."

Erangan nikmat terdengar samar dari arah ranjang _king size_ berkelambu merah, meluncur mulus dari celah bibir yang merekah. Sudut pelipis berkedut saat merasakan berkas cahaya terik yang mengusik. Menggosok mata dengan punggung tangan, menguap sepenuh jiwa. Kemudian susah payah membuka mata dan mengumpulkan sadar.

Dia dimana?

Saat mendapati dirinya terbaring diatas ranjang empuk di dalam sebuah kamar mewah yang luas. Yang ada hanyalah: bingung.

Merasakan keanehan. Dilihatnya sebelah tangan, lalu kedua tangannya. Langsung di bukanya _bed cover_ merah yang membalut tubuh nya yang polos tanpa busana. Terdiam berpikir.

Ia langsung melangkah cepat kearah sebuah cermin besar di sudut ruangan, berdiri disana sambil mengamati seluruh bagian per- _inch_ tubuh _baru_ nya. Asma mendadak, cuma sejenak.

Ia menjadi **manusia**!

"Anjir! Berarti itu kadal beneran sakti!" seru si manusia baru seolah melihat sebuah keajaiban dunia. _Amazing~_

Diperhatikan lagi tampilan tubuh didepannya. Rambut mencuat acak-acakan berwarna hijau rindang sama seperti iris matanya, kulit sewarna buah sawo matang. Tubuh nya secara keseluruhan tipe _mesomorph_ alias ideal, tinggi dan bidang. Sampai mentimun lembek diantara dua kaki sejenjang batang seledri.

Oke, ia cukup menikmati dirinya sendiri...

 **Cklek**

" _Juudaime_ , apa anda su..." perkataan pria berambut putih yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar langsung terpotong saat melihat sosok pria lainnya, berdiri telanjang bulat di depan cermin.

"..."

"..."

Wajahnya langsung semerah tomat yang siap panen.

"Ma... MAAFKAN SAYA, _JUUDAIME!_ TOLONG PANGGIL SAYA KALAU ANDA SUDAH SIAP." Teriaknya kalap super malu sambil membanting kembali pintu.

"..." si Kangkung rupanya masih terlalu syok sehingga tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

.

.

Dirinya sedang berjalan di lorong lenggang sebuah bangunan megah ditemani oleh pria berambut putih tadi, Gokudera Hayato namanya.

Pria itu juga sempat membantunya mempersiapkan diri, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mengerti cara berpakaian manusia. Hei! Ia seumur hidup tanpa bungkus!

Tidak ia sangka bahwa sosok nya bisa begitu menawan dengan setelan jas dan celana panjang putih, kemeja hitam beserta dasi jingga, serta sepatu pantofel. Rambut sehijau reboisasi nya juga dirapikan, sehingga tidak nampak lagi seperti rumput liar.

Sosoknya terlihat amat berwibawa dan tentu saja...ganteng!

"Cocok sekali dengan anda, _Juudaime_." Pujian setulus jiwa dari Hayato.

Sang _Juudaime_ membalas dengan seulas senyum manis. Sepasang manik seteduh rimbun dedaunan nya nampak berkilau jernih.

Wajah Hayato memerah lagi, bahkan mungkin kali ini siap memuncratkan _nosebleed_.

"Ehem, kita segera berangkat, _Juudaime_."

.

"Ng... Gokudera-san,"

"Tolong panggil saya 'Hayato' saja, _Juudaime_."

"Hee, baiklah... Hayato."

"Iya, _Juudaime_?"

"Kita ada dimana?"

Hayato memandang sambil mengerjap.

"Kita berada di mansion utama Vongola. Kediaman anda, _Juudaime_."

"Heh? Ini rumahku?!"

Hayato menghela nafas.

" _Juudaime_ , tolong jangan pernah lupa bahwa anda adalah **Kepala Keluarga Mafia Vongola** , Boss Kesepuluh. _Vongola Decimo._ "

Hah?

Boss mafia?

 **Kangkung ini?!**

Berarti kutukan si Kadal itu sungguhan?!

Masih belum percaya bahwa beberapa saat sebelum jatuh dalam mimpi, dirinya hanya seikat kangkung yang pasrah saja pada takdir. Namun semuanya berubah saat seekor Kadal menyerang(?). Tidak hanya mengutuknya menjadi manusia, tapi juga sebagai Boss Mafia.

" _Juudaime_ , perkenalkan ini Sawada. Pemimpin CEDEF sekaligus _eksternal advisor_ Vongola yang baru."

Suara maskulin Hayato membawanya kembali pada realita. Dihadapannya seorang pria muda berpostur tubuh hampir sama dirinya, dengan rambut mencuat warna coklat senada dengan mata – rasanya mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah di lihatnya. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil menjabat tangan sang Decimo.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, panggil saja saya Tsuna. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Vongola Decimo. Agar kita lebih akrab, boleh saya memanggil nama anda?"

Hayato mengernyit tidak suka. "Apakah itu tidak terlalu lancang, _eksternal advisor_?"

Tsuna mengabaikan protes Hayato dan tetap tersenyum. "Nee~ jadi, boleh tahu nama anda, _Juudaime_?"

Sang pemilik julukan mematung. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah repot-repot memikirkan nama, jadi responnya sesantai mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Panggil saja saya ' _ **Akang**_ **'**."

Hayato memandangnya tak percaya sementara Tsuna terdiam sebentar.

"Kalau begitu... _Akang_ , boleh?" ucap Tsuna dengan nada rendah nan sensual, mata nya setengah menutup.

' _OH, TENTU SAJA BOLEH! APALAGI KALAU DIUCAPKAN SE-SEKSI ITUU!'_ jeritan hati seikat Kangkung.

"Ehem!" Hayato sok batuk. "Maaf, Sawada-san. _Juudaime_ masih memiliki pekerjaan lainnya. Kami harus pergi sekarang _."_ Berlanjut memalang pandangan Tsuna, sepertinya ia tidak rela kalau _Juudaime_ -nya digoda pria lain.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Akang~" Tsuna tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

" _JANTUNG INI HAMPIR COPOT, TUHAN!"_ sang Akang refleks memegang dada kirinya, takut kena serangan jantung.

"Ayo, _Juudaime._ " Hayato menatapnya sambil senyum. Akang balik menatapnya datar.

" _Jadi ini ceritanya aku direbutin gitu?"_ pikiran ge-er seikat Kangkung.

.

.

Dunia mafia adalah dunia yang sangat gelap dan kejam.

Itulah konsep pokok yang diketahui oleh Akang mengenai title yang dikuasainya kini.

Awalnya itu tidak masalah karena menjadi manusia belum tentu juga memiliki 'kemanusiaan'. Begitulah dirinya sekarang yang masih berpikir bahwa ia adalah seikat kangkung yang dikutuk menjadi manusia.

Namun kini, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bentuk dari _kekejaman_ yang paling mengganggunya.

Didepannya, tersaji semangkuk penuh irisan sayur bercampur krim mayo. Dimata manusia itu hanyalah salad sayur biasa yang terlihat bergizi. Namun dimata Akang, sajian ini amat keji!

Tubuh teman-teman sebangsa dan setanah airnya dimutilasi dan bercampur satu sama lain didalam satu wadah. Kalau sayuran punya sel _hemoglobin_ , mangkuk ini pasti sudah dibanjiri oleh darah, dan mereka semua terendam didalamnya.

YA! MAYO INI (ibaratkan) ADALAH DARAH TEMAN-TEMANNYA!

"Kalian, manusia, sungguh sangat kejam..." Akang berbisik frustasi sambil memegang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Anda kenapa lagi, _Juudaime_?" Hayato bingung melihat sang Decimo bertingkah aneh.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memakan teman-teman ku sendiri?! Dasar bodoh!" sembur Akang.

Hayato _sweetdrop._ Sukses gagal paham. Maksudnya apa coba?

"Apa anda sakit, _Juudaime_?" tanya Hayato khawatir.

Sepertinya sang Boss kesayangan sedang sakit entah apa hingga ngelantur yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi membiarkannya untuk tidak makan siang juga sangat buruk. Hayato langsung menyuruh pelayan untuk mengganti hidangan. Beberapa kali menu diganti, namun sang _Juudaime_ tetap menolak untuk makan.

Sayuran tidak mau. Buah tidak mau. Daging juga tidak mau. MAUNYA APA?

Hayato mulai habis kesabaran.

" _Juudaime_ , tolong makan sekarang juga. Sebentar lagi jadwal anda padat."

"Aku hanya bisa memakan makanan biasa, Hayato. Tanpa ada yang sejenis buah, daging, apalagi sayur! Aku bukan kanibal!"

Sang Tangan Kanan mengacak rambut nya depresi. Maksudnya makanan biasa itu apa? Kanibal dalam hal apa?

" _Juudaime_..." kalimat Hayato kembali terpotong. Suhu udara tiba-tiba memberat.

"Khufufufufufu~" diikuti sebuah tawa nista tanpa wujud.

"Oya, oya. Vongola Decimo sedang susah makan nih ceritanya." Perlahan wujud abstrak dibalik kabut biru tua muncul, memperjelas dirinya.

" _Setan berjenis nanas?!"_

"Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Khufufu~ pinjam Akang sebentar ya~"

"APA?! Hei-tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba kabut tebal kembali membungkus udara, melenyapkan dua orang dari ruangan tersebut.

" _Juudaime!_ "

.

.

Akang mengerjap. Masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya segampang itu diculik oleh trik sulap semacam sihir transportasi barusan. Manik hijau lumut menatap sang penculik yang ternyata membawanya ke sebuah taman...bunga.

Aw, romantis sekali~!

Sebentar. Buat apa coba dia dibawa kesini?

"Akang~" Mukuro berlutut didepan sang Decimo yang duduk di bangku taman sambil memanggil mesra.

Mendadak perut Akang mules.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan saat ini. Saat dimana kita bisa berdua saja. Aku akan mengatakan isi hatiku padamu." Pria berambut panjang diikat itu menghirup nafas. "Aku mencintaimu. Ayo kita hidup bersama. Hanya kau dan aku."

.

WUUUUZZ~

.

Seketika angin berhembus kencang hingga menyibak rok seorang gadis muda yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka. Sayangnya pemandangan menarik di balik rok itu tidak bisa dinikmati oleh Akang karena ia terpaku.

" _Aku ditembak!?"_ pikirnya super kaget.

Namun ia berpikir lagi lebih kritis. Didalam hukum percintaan manusia, hidup bersama itu artinya menikah, atau memiliki hubungan yang sangat kuat, untuk tahap selanjutnya adalah perkawinan.

Kalau itu tujuannya...

.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Mukuro, menunggu was-was.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Mukuro tersentak.

"Apa sudah ada orang lain?"

Akang menggeleng.

"Bukan itu. Masalahnya adalah karena kita beda jenis."

Hening.

.

WUUUUZZZ~

.

Angin kencang kembali bertiup dramatis sampai menerbangkan rambut palsu seorang pria paruh baya.

Mukuro melongo.

"Sebentar, Akang. Maksudnya 'beda jenis' disini apa?"

Akang menatap tajam manik _biocolor_ Mukuro.

"Kita berbeda 'keluarga'. Aku _sayuran_ , kamu _buah_. Kalau kita bersatu, tidak akan pernah menghasilkan apapun."

Akang merasa bahwa alasan yang ia kemukakan ini sangat masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa kangkung di kawin silang dengan nanas?

Dilain pihak, Mukuro _speechless_. Nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran sang Pemimpin Keluarga ini.

"Oke, aku mengakui kalau aku ini _nanas_ alias _buah_ , huh?! Lalu kau adalah _sayuran –_ rambut dan manik hijaumu membuat mataku segar memandangmu. Tetapi katamu, kita tidak bisa bersatu."

"Benar." Akang mengangguk.

"Alasannya adalah perbedaan keluarga. Ya, aku berasal dari Famiglia Estraneo dan kau dari Vongola. Ideologi kita bertentangan. Aku bisa mengerti keinginanmu untuk menjaga keutuhan keluarga _mu_ dari campur tangan anggota _famiglia_ berlatar suram seperti diriku."

Disini Akang kurang ngerti, tapi yaa mengangguk saja.

"... Tapi aku _mencintaimu_." Tutur Mukuro.

.

Hening.

.

Tidak ada angin berhembus. _Tumben_.

Tiba-tiba Akang menggenggam erat tangan Mukuro. Yang punya tangan jantungan seketika.

"Dengar, _Mas Nanas_ (?). Siapapun tidak akan bahagia bila 'cinta' dimiliki hanya sebagai _alasan_. Diluar sana masih ada yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan tentunya cocok untuk bersamamu hingga akhir." Ucap sang Akang bijak.

Mukuro diam. Sepertinya ia kebanyakan diam setelah mendengar cara bicara Akang yang kurang masuk akal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tolong menyerah. Aku sudah susah-susah memilih bahasa untuk menolak _pinangan_ mu secara baik-baik." Akang melepas genggamannya, kemudian bangkit dari kursi taman.

"Hayato-san mencariku. Aku pergi dulu ya. Dah~" lalu sang kangkung melesat pergi meninggalkan Mukuro yang mematung.

.

.

"Hei, Mukuro-chan~! Kau sedang apa disitu?"

Suara ceria dari Byakuran saat melihat Mukuro sedang jongkok di tepi kolam ikan. Siluet-siluet hitam nampak menggantung di udara sekitarnya. Suram sekali.

Mukuro mengabaikan panggilan Byakuran.

"Kamu kenapa? Habis ditolak Akang ya?"

 **JLEB**.

Tepat sasaran.

"Ahahaha~ sudahlah, jangan sedih. Kan ada aku." Kata Byakuran sambil merangkul pundak Mukuro.

"Apaan sih pegang-pegang! Jangan menggangguku! Sana pergi!" usir Mukuro sambil menyingkirkan tangan Byakuran.

"Nggak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mukuro jutek.

"Karena aku _mencintaimu._ " Jawab Byakuran sambil tersenyum.

.

WUUUUZZ~

.

Angin kembali berhembus numpang lewat untuk mengisi keheningan. Mukuro terpana.

Butuh kewarasan puncak baginya untuk tidak menceburkan diri kedalam kolam ikan sekarang.

.

.

" _Juudaime_!"

"Hayato-san."

"Anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda terluka? Apa nanas sialan itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada anda? Anda sudah makan?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Hayato bersama tangannya yang 'bergerilya' untuk _mengecek_ tubuh Boss nya sampai suara si Decimo tidak mengintrupsi.

"Oh wow, Hayato-san! Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah sampai 'menggeledah'ku begini." Seru sang _Juudaime_ agak malu.

Hayato berhenti. Akhirnya sadar bahwa tangannya _hampir_ menguak kenaan kemeja hitam sang _Juudaime_. Otaknya langsung mencari alasan logis untuk perlakuannya, bisa saja untuk memeriksa apakah ada luka atau lebam atau _jejak_ lainnya yang tidak diketahui, misalnya.

"Maaf, _Juudaime_. Saya hanya khawatir."

"Kau terlalu khawatir." Akang terkekeh.

Hayato menatapnya serius. " _Juudaime_ , mungkin ini sudah saatnya anda untuk segera mencari pendamping agar anda bisa aman dari gangguan para makhluk abstrak."

"Hm...pendamping. Ya, aku memang membutuhkannya, yang sejenis dan terdekat lebih baik." Kata Akang santai.

Sepertinya Akang sudah melupakan fakta penting bahwa ia **BUKAN** lagi spesies sayuran.

Sementara Hayato menganga, telinganya seolah terfokus pada kata **sejenis** dan **terdekat**. Apakah itu artinya _HARAPAN_?

" _Juudaime_ , ada yang ingin saya ungkapkan pada anda sejak lama sekali."

Akang mengerjap. "Apa itu?"

Hayato tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan pria berambut hijau, dibawanya pada bibir tipis miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Juudaime._ " Ucapnya tenang.

.

JEGEEEERRRR~

.

Mendadak petir menyambar dibelakang Akang. Seolah mewakili perasaannya yang _horror_ abis.

Tidak. Tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa, Hayato-san." Ia mendorong pelan bahu Hayato. "Meski 'keluarga' kita sama, tetap saja kita tidak bisa bersama sampai kapanpun. Karena aku adalah _kangkung_ sedangkan kau adalah _tomat_." Jelas sang pria bermata daun rindang. Ia berpikir Hayato adalah tomat karena pria itu sering menunjukkan warna wajah yang memerah terang. Sepertinya Akang juga tidak tahu alasan Hayato seperti itu karena apa.

.

JELEGEEEERR~

.

Kali ini sambaran petir menjadi latar belakang profil Hayato. Pria itu mematung. Tadi tentunya adalah sebuah PENOLAKAN, meski ia tidak habis pikir dengan alasannya.

Hening berselang.

"Huh. Bahkan dalam wujud begini pun, kau tetap saja bodoh."

"Hah?! Apa-?!" kalimat tak selesai. Manik sang pria terkutuk membulat saat ia melihat sosok didepannya telah berganti wujud.

Pria asing berkemeja kuning dibalik setelan serba hitam, plus topi fedora di kepalanya. Sepasang _obsidian_ tajam mengintip dibalik bayangan topi bersama seulas senyum licik.

Ia menyeringai.

"Kau...si Kadal itu?!" lalu dimana Hayato-san? Pikir si Kangkung dalam hati.

"Wah, kau bisa mengenaliku rupanya. Bagaimana rasanya jadi manusia, hm?" pria Kadal itu perlahan mengangkat dagu pria lain didepannya.

"Buruk sekali." Jawab Akang langsung. "Bisa kau bawa kembali aku pada wujudku sebenarnya? Terus begini malah membuatku makin depresi."

"Hm, kenapa begitu? Padahal _bagusan_ wujudmu yang sekarang. Lebih menarik." Pria hitam itu menjilat sudut bibirnya derngan sernsual.

Si manik _jade_ mengernyit dalam. "Apa kau sama seperti mereka? Ingin _mengawini_ ku?"

"Oh, tenang saja. Bukan kawin yang _itu_." Lelaki itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum mendekatkan wajah. "Tapi _Kadal_ ini ingin _memakan_ mu."

Berlanjut menyatukan mulutnya dengan milik pria hijau didepannya.

.

.

.

Blink.

Ia _terbangun_. Tergeletak diatas _counter_ dapur. Mengamati sekeliling. Ia sudah kembali!

.

"Fyuh~ akhirnya saus teriyakinya ketemu juga." Wanita berasmbut coklat pendek telah datang bersama sebuah botol ditangannya.

Melihat itu sang Kangkung sudah dapat menebak akan jadi seperti apa dirinya nanti.

Memorinya berputar kembali bersama tubuhnnya yang di potong-potong dengan pisau. Alas eksekusinya adalah kayu datar. Semua ingatan dari pertemuannya dengan si Kadal, lalu tomat, tuna, dan nanas(?), kemudian lingkaran takdirnya kembali ke awal lagi.

Tubuhnya dimasukkan kedalam penggorengan beraroma bawang bombay, disusul guyuran saus teriyaki melumuri cacahan tubuh. Diaduk hingga rata.

Samar-samar sang wanita bersenandung kecil.

"Marah merah~ penuh gairah~"

Ah, jadi ingat ciuman si Kadal. Masih terasa _basah_.

.

Mungkin karena usianya yang memang pendek, ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran untuk melihat para anggota keluarga yang akan menyantap dirinya di atas meja makan.

"Sayuran lagi, _okaa-san_?" kata seorang anak awal remaja berambut coklat mencuat dan bola mata yang persis ibunya – sepertinya ia pernah melihat anak itu entah dimana ia lupa.

"Jangan mengeluh, _Dame-Tsuna_. Sayuran bagus untukmu yang nanti akan tumbuh menjadi Boss mafia." Ucap seorang bayi berjas dan berfedora hitam – rasanya ia mirip sekali dengan si Kadal yang terakhir ia temui.

"Hieee! Tapi aku tidak mau jadi Boss mafia!" jerit bocah itu.

Aku juga sama, nak. Tidak mau jadi Boss mafia. Pikir sang Kangkung.

Well, dirinya yang seperti ini hanya berupa masakan kangkung sudah ia syukuri. Meski selamanya ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan jadinya seorang 'manusia'. Cukup ia menjadi seikat kangkung hingga akhir.

Diujung kesadaran bisa dirasakannya sumpit menjepit dirinya. Dan sebelum kematian benar-benar memeluknya ia berdoa:

Semoga anak keluarga ini mendapatkan jodoh yang baik dimasa depan.

Amiin.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Nyoooooo~ Saya kembali dengan satu** _ **oneshoot**_ **absurd. Kali ini pun memakai OC yang luar biasa(?): Kangkung! (*Bahasa Jepangnya:** _ **keru**_ **)**

 **Jujur saja saya buntu memikirkan nama untuk OC saya yang satu ini jadi langsung tembak aja 'Cerit** **AKang** **kung' O)-(**

 **KYAAAAAA~ Akang Kangkung~! XD /udah woi/**

 **Btw, lagu yg dinyanyiin Mama Nana di akhir itu dari anime** _ **Atashinchi**_ **. Ada yang tahu? XD.**

 **Jadi ide ini saya dapat setelah mendapat kiriman kangkung dan buah dari keluarga di kampung halaman (melalui paman saya, oh my...) yang saat itu mereka tahu kalau saya sedang sakit. Maklum lah saya tinggal sendiri, sibuk kerja, dan sulit mengontrol pola makan ditambah jarang makan sayur, akhirnya** _ **ngedrop.**_

 **Kalian juga harus suka makan sayur ya, biar tetap sehat. Kangkung rasanya enak kalau ditumis tiram, langsung dimakan juga enak. XDDDD**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom review dibawah ini. Sankyu~**

 **Ly Rurui (status: labil)**


End file.
